The Darkness: Beginning
by dramione12
Summary: Complementary story to The Darkness: Revealed and its easier to understand if you read both but its not required ;


It all started the summer between our 6th and 7th years

I don't know If I will make it out of this place so I had to put this down on paper, tell someone why all this had come around and why I deserve to die here, in pain.

It all started the summer between our 6th and 7th years. The days had been dark and gloomy that summer. Harry and Ron had planned on going into hiding when school started and while I wanted to help at first, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I just wanted to go be somewhere safe and comfortable. I just wanted to go and hide while I wait for this war to be over. For once, I didn't want to help plan anything, I didn't want to be a witch, and I didn't want any part in fighting Voldemort. I knew Harry, Ron, the Order and pretty much everybody else would be disappointed with me so I slipped away in the middle of the night, telling no one where I was going, leaving a note only to let them know I was fine and that I was sorry. That's where everything went wrong

flashback

I silently cursed myself as I tip toed across the room I shared with Ginny, out the door and down the stairs to the table the sat in the kitchen. I pulled a small paper and scribbled upon it,

Everyone–

I'm terribly sorry and please don't worry or come looking for me. I'm fine and I'm so sorry, please forgive me but I just can't stay here. I love you all. Please understand

–Hermione

I folded it before sitting it on the cold wooden table and walking towards the front door. I sucked in a sharp breath of fear when the door creaked. I stood frozen scared to even blink while listening to see if I had disturbed anyone upstairs. After waiting 5 minutes in the doorway I shivered from the cold breeze from outside and decided it was safe to leave. I walked out without taking even one glace back

end flashback

I went to Nice, France and bought a small cottage in the country. I changed my name, dyed my hair and got a job at the local café. I learned to speak French quite well after only a week and a half, and then, I blended right in. I made myself forget all about magic, Hogwarts, my friends… and finally my life as Hermione Granger. I made a very nice life for myself there and _became_ Ella Mican. Even when the café hired a girl named Hermione I didn't even glance when someone called her name. And all through it all, I never once regretted leaving. I never once wondered if Harry had won and they were all safe or if they were dead. I disappointed myself very much though I didn't realize it until I got captured.

I don't think I would have ever felt bad had I not been imprisoned. After I had been gone for about 2 years I started arriving at my cottage from work and there were owls waiting for me. I thought I could get it all to go away again by ignoring them. I felt nothing when I seen the hurried scribbles of 'Hermione please come quick we need you' and 'we need your help or we could all die' and threw them into the fire.

This happened everyday for a week straight. The owls would be there with letters begging for help and I would burn them so I wouldn't drive myself crazy with them. I got scared when they kept coming because Hermione became to take over Ella and I got more and more worried for them. I wanted no part in what was happening and I thought of only one solution. I quit my job and packed my things. I put my cottage up for sale and planned to move to Australia. But my time had run out, all my plans backfired and there was no saving me now.

The night Voldemort won he sent death eaters for me. If only I had planned to leave a day earlier I could be safe and sound, and I wouldn't have to write this. I woke up from a clap of thunder and noticed a black hooded figure walking around the outside of my house and heard 4 distinct 'cracks from my living room. I knew the hooded figure was a death eater, and I knew they had just apparated into my house. I climbed through my window as quietly as I could and took off running though my yard. There was so much mud and wind. The lightning seemed to be trying to help me by chasing me away from the house. It was so dark. They surrounded me and brought me here.

I hope that if you find and read this it is because this terrible time is over and you were just clearing away bodies. I hope that you live a long and happy life and never make the same mistakes as me. I deserved what I got and I hope everything can eventually turn out ok even though I made mistakes.


End file.
